


Tainted Eyes

by AquaEclipse



Series: Pottertalia AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathtub Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Inappropriate Humor, Legilimency, M/M, Occlumency, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Please Don't Hate Me, Pool Sex, Pottertalia, Sexual Humor, Tags Contain Spoilers, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Harry sees something highly inappropriate while in the Prefects' Bathroom in fourth year. Also, Professor Severus Snape pities Harry, for the first (and last) time in his life. Mild Pottertalia. FrUk. Mild yaoi alert.





	Tainted Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this one a while back. Thank you to randomgirl40, as you inspired me to write this with your fic 'Hogwarts Beware!' on Fanfiction.Net.  
> Disclaimer: Do I own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter? If only…  
> Warning: Mild sexual themes and yaoi, but not anything in detail. I strongly advise you to proceed with caution. If you don't like BL, then think of one of them as a girl – it's not important to the story anyway, but yaoi enhances the effect quite well, if I do say so myself.  
> For anyone that wants to write the lemon/smut version from a different point of view, please link the story to me for reference's sake.  
> P.S. I still have two more weeks of Mid-Year Exams, so why am I posting this?

_January 1995 (I think…it was definitely after Christmas 1994 and before late February 1995, so…)_

Harry was just dealing with his golden egg issue.

Honest.

However, all of a sudden, he heard…noises…from the pool in the other side of the Prefects' Bathroom.

Very.

Lewd.

Noises.

Of course, being the curious teen he was, he took a peek…

Was that…the Head Boy?

Yeah…for sure…with the 'brows and the blond hair and all…

And was that…one of the boys from Beauxbatons?

Indeed…the one with the longish blond hair…and…

_Merlin's nostrils!_

This was so wrong.

Harry immediately grabbed his stuff and  _ran like hell_.

He did  _not_  need to hear  _that_. Let alone  _see_  that.

He greatly regretted letting Lockhart get himself memory-wiped now. If only he could ask the guy to  _Obliviate_  him of  _that_ …

* * *

_Around a year later…_

" _Legilimens_!"

Memories flashed by Severus Snape as he peered into his student's extremely disorganized mind. Lovey-dovey crush thoughts, silly ideas with Weasley and Granger… _Merlin's bollocks!_

For whatever reasons,  _somehow_ , Potter had managed to…

 _Can I go to the Ministry to ask an Obliviator to remove_ that  _from my memory?_

For once, he pitied Potter…and himself.  _No one_  needed to hear that. Let alone  _see_  that.

Though…as long as the next Legilimens that looked into his mind wasn't a fan of such…acts, and Potter kept using  _that_  as his defense, the boy might stand a chance at Occlumency.

**Author's Note:**

> Talons: So…this was in a Pottertalia AU mixed with canon. Tell me what you think. Of course, if you're a yaoi fan and want to look into Harry's mind to see that, just ask hi–  
> Harry: You are not looking into my mind. You aren't going to do that.  
> Talons: Oh, sorry. Anyways, see ya! Leave a review too! *gets hit by a Leg-Locker*
> 
> P.S. Please write the…err, more DETAILED version about what happened in the pool/tub with FrUk and send me the link. Since I made it super ambiguous to who topped and stuff, you get to decide!
> 
> Date of Typing/Editing: 25 October 2018 & 23 November 2018  
> Length of Actual Fic Content: 234


End file.
